Battler
is the main antagonist of the third movie. He claims to be a genius zoologist, but in reality, he is actually a poacher searching for the Crowning Treasure horns on Crown Island. He is assisted by Hotdog and Heaby. Appearance Butler is a grayish-skinned man with purple lips. His hair is red violet and is sat up in a mohawk shaped like a musical note. Butler wears a finely dressed ensemble of clothing which includes a yellow jacket. The writing on the back of his jacket reads "EVIL". This becomes a joke upon arriving as he tells Luffy and crew that he's a good guy. Butler's overall body shape is similar to those commonly possessed by other overweight One Piece characters with skinny appendages, like Foxy. After consuming the Crowning Treasure horns, Butler bursts out from his clothes and becomes a huge yellow-furred monster with the golden horns set upon his feline-like head and a bear like body with purple stripes. These stripes, patterned across the shoulder portion of his body, are patterned in such a way that they resemble the shape of his horns. At full height, this form is larger than Chopper's Heavy Point. After his horns are destroyed by Luffy, Butler returns to being a human. However, his post-transformation state is a shell of his former self. Upon his horns' destruction, Butler sheds his yellow fur and becomes a bald, extremely skinny human that almost resembles a mummy. Surprisingly, when he turns into this, his black pants re-appear despite having been seemingly torn apart when he initially turned into a monster. Abilities and Powers Butler possesses a great talent for playing the violin. Combined with a specialized Wild Animal Violin that he invented himself, Butler is capable of playing a tune that is able to control animals known as Horn Eaters. With this, he is able to manipulate them into attacking other animals and people. Surprisingly, this tune also affects Luffy since his brainwaves are the same as an animal's. Apart from his violin, Butler also possesses an axe cleverly disguised as a tambourine. This particular axe was the same one he used to kill Mobambi's father and used to scar Mobambi's chest. As for his physical power and skills, they were implied to be on a level well behind an average Marine soldier considering his lack of weaponry skill (no special or named techniques) or strength especially since he punched a thin plate of stone and did no damage. Strangely, Butler is able to bite through and eat many animal horns and antlers of tough keratin without breaking his teeth (though he prefers to add some condiments and dressings beforehand, like ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise). He is even able to eat the golden horns of Kirin Lion. After becoming a monster, Butler gains a large increase in strength. He becomes so strong that he is able withstand several punches from Luffy and a direct hit in the forehead from Chopper's Kokutei Roseo, though not without bleeding as a result afterward. Along with his immense strength in this form, Butler also possesses sharp claws and horns. His horns in particular are capable of heating up to such a great degree that they can burn an opponent as well as pierce them. They are also able to generate an earth shattering shock wave when Butler headbutts the ground. However, despite all of the benefits of Butler's monster form, its major weak points is the golden horns themselves. History Upon meeting the Straw Hats, Butler claims to be a genius zoologist and inventor. While he did invented a violin that can control Horn Eaters, he is really nothing but a poacher looking for the Crowning Treasure horns on Crown Island, killing many innocent animals on his quest to find them. Butler was also responsible for the death of Mobambi's father. When this is revealed, Mobambi calls him a pirate which Bulter says he is not, although his actions are no better than one. When he manages to get the horns and eats them, he becomes a huge hulking monster from the horn's power. However, he's beaten when Luffy manages to crush his horns, turning Butler back into a human, then uses his Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to knock Butler off the island. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4kids video game One Piece: Grand Adventure, Butler's name is translated as "Count Battler". References Site Navigation fr:Butler Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:Hypnotists Category:Movie 3 Antagonists Category:Crown Island Characters